familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilmoth L Robertson (1812-1896)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Female *Born: 1812 at Kentucky *Died: 1896 at Texas Family Parents *Father: John Robertson (1777-?) *Mother: Nancy Jones (c1783-1855) Siblings Spouse *Name:James F Poindexter (c1840-?) *Married: at Morgan County, Illinois Illinois Marriages to 1850 *Children & Descendants: **1 Mary E Poindexter (c1845-?) **1 Cynthia Ann Poindexter (c1847-?) **1 John Brailey Poindexter (1849-1914) 1900 Census - Justice Precinct 7, West Dallas Voting Precinct, Dallas, Texas John B Poindexter, 50 IL Aug 1849, married 24 years, farmer Elmena Poindexter, 41 TN Feb 1859 James Poindexter, 22 TX Dec 1877, farm laborer William Poindexter, 20 TX May 1880, farm laborer Minnie Poindexter, 16 TX Nov 1883 Nora Poindexter, 14 TX Jul 1885 John Poindexter, 10 TX Jun 1890 Walter Poindexter, 6 TX Aug 1893 Robert Poindexter, 2 TX 10-1897 married Elmenia ? (c1860-?) ***2 James A Poindexter (c1877-?) ***2 William Wesley Poindexter (1880-?) 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 7, Dallas, Texas William W Poindexter, 30 TX, married 8 years, works at cement plant Maud E Poindexter, 24 TX, 2 of 3 children living Nina E Poindexter, 7 TX Joe E Poindexter, 3 TX Claud M Taaffe, 27 TX, bro-in-law, farm laborer World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918 Born 5-26-1880, Living in Grand Prairie, Texas, Motor Truck Diver for Turner Hadware Co., wife - Maud 1920 Census - Grand Prairie, Dallas, Texas Wm W Poindexter, 39 TX, sales clerk Maud E Poindexter (33 TX Nina P Poindexter, 16 TX Joseph T Poindexter, 13 TX Camila G Poindexter, 9/12 TX Claud M Taaffe, 36 TX, laborer 1930 Census - Grand Prairie, Dallas, Texas 49 TX, hardware store salesman Maud Poindexter, 43 TX Camilla Poindexter, 11 TX Allen R Wilson, 28 TX, automobile salesman, son-in-law Nina Wilson, 26 TX Bettie Wilson, 5 TX Joseph Poindexter, 23 TX Vivviene Poindexter, 22 TX married Maud E Taaffe (c1889-?) ****3 Nina P Poindexter (1903-1981) Social Security Death Index married Allen R Wilson (1901-1978) Social Security Death Index *****4 Bettie Wilson (c1925-?) ****3 Joseph Taaffe Poindexter (c1907-?) married Vivienne Elizabeth Ross (c1908-?) *****4 Jalyn Poindexter (1931) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Jimmie Joe Poindexter (1932-1932) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 Texas Death Index, 1903-2000 ****3 Camila G Poindexter (c1919-?) ***2 Minnie Poindexter (c1884-?) ***2 Nora Poindexter (c1886-?) ***2 John R Poindexter (c1891-?) 1930 Census - Precinct 7, Dallas, Texas John R Poindexter, 39 TX, cement plant foreman Cecile L Poindexter, 32 TX Carl R Poindexter, 16 TX married Cecile L ? (c1898-?) ****3 Carl Richard Poindexter (1914-1988) married Beulah Janell Boyd (1917-1991) *****4 Thomas Richard Poindexter (1943) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Nelda Joyce Buttler (1941) *******5 Charles Richard Poindexter (1974) *****4 Letha Sahron Poindexter (1944) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 John Boyd Poindexter (1946) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Linda Kay Whisenhunt (1948) ******5 Christy Rene Poindexter (1972) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Casey Ryan Poindexter (1977) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Carla Jane Poindexter (1952) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Robert Lynn Bartlett (1948) ******5 Robert Joseph Bartlett (1976) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Jesse *******6 Kiley Jane Bartlett (2008) *******6 Jackson Drake Bartlett (2008) ******5 Ki Richard Bartlett (1978) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Rebekah Jane Bartlett (1980) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Lois Virginia Poindexter (1954) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Patrick Wright Vaughn (1947) *******5 Katie Maurine Vaughn (1981) ***2 Walter Alvis Poindexter (1893-1973) 1930 Census - Precinct 7, Dallas, Texas Walter A Poindexter, 36 TX, farmer Lake A Poindexter, 33 TX Ganelle Poindexter, 15 TX Bendette Poindexter, 10 TX W A Poindexter, 3 6/12 TX Social Security Death Index married Lake A ? (c1897-?) ****3 Ganelle Poindexter (c1915-?) ****3 Annie Bendette Poindexter (c1920-?) ****3 Walter Alvis Poindexter (c1926-?) married Carrie Lee Speights (1929-2004) Social Security Death Index *****4 Priscilla Elaine Poindexter (1955) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married John Roger McManama ******5 Shannon Gail McManama (1984) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Heather Varee McManama (1987) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Jeri Poindexter (1958) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married ******5 Sara Lane Turner (1984) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Rachel Marie Turner (1986) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Karen Poindexter (1961) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Wade Vincent Dolan ******5 Cole Everett Dolan (1992) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ***2 Robert Y Poindexter (c1898-?) 1930 Census - Precinct 7, Dallas, Texas Robert Y Poindexter, 33 TX, grocery store delivery boy Vletie Poindexter, 25 TX Robert E Poindexter, 7 TX Elmenor Poindexter, 70 TN widow married Vletie ? (c1905-?) ****3 Robert E Poindexter (c1923-?) **1 Daniel Richard Poindexter (1853-1910) 1900 Census - West Dallas, Dallas, Texas Daniel Poindexter, nov 1856 IL, married 12 years, farmer Sarah Poindexter, Nov 1869 MO Nancy W Poindexter, Nov 1888 TX Charles F Poindexter, Nov 1889 TX Ella Poindexter, Jan 1895 TX Fannie Poindexter, Nov 1896 TX Earnest Poindexter, Apr 1898 TX 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 7, Erath, Texas Dan R Poindexter, 57 IL, married 23 years, farmer Sarah K Poindexter, 40 MO, 5 of 6 children living Wilmoth Poindexter, 22 TX Mary Poindexter, 17 TX Fannie B Poindexter, 14 TX Earnest E Poindexter, 12 TX Texas Death Index, 1903-2000 married Sarah K ? (c1870-?) ***2 Nancy Wilmoth Poindexter (1888-?) ***2 Chaeles F Poindexter (1889-?) ***2 Ella Poindexter (1895-?) ***2 Fannie B Poindexter (1896-?) ***2 Earnest Eugene Poindexter (1898-1971) World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918 1930 Census - Fort Worth, Tarrant, Texas Earnest Poindexter, 32 TX, garage auto mechanic Lola Poindexter 28 TX Eugenia Poindexter, 9 TX Richard Poindexter, 7 TX Mary A Poindexter, 5 4/12 TX Gwendolyn Poindexter, 2 11/12 TX Social Security Death Index married Lola Beatrice Fry (1902-2004) Social Security Death Index ****3 Eugenia Doris Poindexter (c1921-?) married Eddie Johnson *****4 Eddie Joe Johnson (1939) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Terry Eugene Johnson (1940) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Barbara Darlene Barber ******5 Stacie Renee Johnson (1965) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Ray Dean Redding *******6 Blake Russell Carring Redding (1982) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *******6 Brittany Rachelle Redding (1985) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Juliane Johnson (1970) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Jason Bradley Johnson (1972) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Tanyra Denise Shiver *******6 Lyndon Bradley Johnson (1997) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Jerri Lynn Johnson (1944) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 William Lee Johnson (1951) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Robert Houston Johnson (1954) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ****3 Richard Poindexter (c1923-?) ****3 Mary A Poindexter (c1925-?) ****3 Gwendolyn Poindexter (1927) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Herbert Gale Kilgore *****4 Michael Gale Kilgore (1946) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 Texas Marriage Collection, 1814-1909 and 1966-2002 married Randi E Haas *****4 Cris Lynn Kilgore (1949-1993) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 Texas Marriage Collection, 1814-1909 and 1966-2002 Social Security Death Index married Mary A Skinner *****4 Norman Earl Kilgore (1950) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 Texas Marriage Collection, 1814-1909 and 1966-2002 married Marilyn A Hill in 1973, divorced 1976 Texas Divorce Index, 1968-2002 and Sandra G Vititow in 1980 ******5 Cody Ryan Kilgore (1981) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Casey Bryan Kilgore (1984) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 Patty Lue Kilgore (1952) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 Texas Marriage Collection, 1814-1909 and 1966-2002 married Ronnie R Jester ******5 Aimee Renee Jester (1973) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Tommy Herman Sizemore JR. *******6 Ali Renee Sizemore (1993) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ******5 Stephen Gale Jester (1980) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ****3 Brenda Kay Poindexter (1943) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married William Charles Hooper JR. *****4 Erin Athena Hooper (1962) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *****4 William Charles Hooper III (1967) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 **1 Samuel Poindexter (c1857-?) Notes *'1860 Census - Precinct 9, Dallas, TX' **James Poindexter, 40 KY, farmer **Wilmoth Poindexter, 40 KY **Mary E Poindexter, 15 IL **Cynthia A Poindexter, 13 IL **J B Poindexter, 10 IL **Danl R Poindexter, 8 IL *'1870 Census - Precinct 3, Dallas, Texas' **J F poindexter, 57 TX, farmer **Wilmoth L Poindexter, 56 KY **Cintha A Poindexter, 23 IL **John B Poindexter, 20 IL **Daniel R Poindexter, 17 IL *'1880 Census - Precinct 7, Dallas, Texas' **Daniel Poindexter, 27 IL, farmer **Wilmuth Poindexter, 66 KY/NC/VA **Cyntha Ann Poindexter, 32 IL **James Cavanah, 20 NH, servent-farm laborer **John B Poindexter, 30 IL, farmer **Elmenia Poindexter, 20 TN **James A Poindexter, 3 TX **William W Poindexter, 1/12 TX *'1893 mentioned in the Estate of Malcolm Robertson (1798-1892)' **"Mrs. Wilmoth Poindexter, Grand Prairie, Texas" References Contributors Will 00:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles